User blog:Ranger94/The void century and the lost kingdom part 4
Day four : Prince Lancelot and I came back home. If you look up on our adventure in Drum and how it ended you would probably consider it a disaster. However the prince was not blinded by the one miss fortune that we encountered and neither was I. I knew then that i will not pick up my fathers legacy and i knew then that i have an important mission infront of me. We explained everything in detail to the king. He was not impressed. In fact he had hopped that the young prince would forgett about the outside world and would concentrate on becoming a good king. However Lancelot is incredibly stubborn. He requested that Damoclees would alow him to continue on another adventure. The king forbade it. However that is when i stepped in. I was young and foolish but i couldnt get the expriance out of my head. The sea. I wanted to see more experiance more. I asked the king that he would alow me to gather a small crew and would give us a ship so we could discover more of the world and if possible find people that share our idea of peace. The king was intrigued by this idea and after the prince begged him to consider our proposal he made only one request. That we would not disclose our lookation to anyone else without the kings blessing. So it was done. I became an adventurer. I gathered some men. Well to be frank my father did. Strangely enaugh He supported my idea. Mostly because he believed that the experiance i would gain from the outside wolrd would help me be a better military leader. He found the strongest and bravest soldiers from his army and gave the order to follow my comand. Some of them had the curse. I have to tell you i wasnt thrilled to have a curse on my ship. Fifteen. Fifteen brave souls including me. That was our crew. When we reached the harbor where my new ship was supposed to await us we were stunned. I had heared that there was a new model being created. One that would be under the direct command of the king or my father but i never even thought that the king would intrust its command to me. The Hermes. You couldnt find a faster ship than that or one that was more beutifull. Our shipwrights were extremely skilled. Small yet strong, fast yet robust and thanks to its iron supports it could even brake a smaller ship in two unharmed. It was Lancelots doing. He gaves us the ship. I guess it was his way of thanking us because we were about to travel the world and he probably hopped to one day join us. We loaded the supplies. I got to now the crew a little bit. As i said before fifteen with me. Out of those 14 nine had the ability. Herkules with the ability to tranform into a bear. He was strong and could shatter steal with his bear hands. He also possesed the ability to enhance his strength through his will. Three brothers Samuel, Nathaniel and Wirt. Samuel controled the ability to turn into a bat and nathaniel commanded the power of the wolf. Strange those two. Always fighting each other despite the fact that they were brothers. Wirt was one of the 5 others that didnt posses any ability. He was young. I would say too young but his brothers vouched for him. He was different than the other two. He was calm and focused. Always kept to himself yet there was something comforting about him. The next member of our crew was a harpy. Not by character but in ability. Her name was Diana. She was very beutifull. The men on my crew enjoyed her company especialy Hercules. She had the ablity to predict opnenets attacks. I have to say that i did in the beginig underestimate her but i had feith in my father. The wisest of our group Ithiriael had consumed a DF also. The abilies of the silent but wise owl. That i found strange. If so wise why take up a curse ? I would teas him about this. He would always anwser me with a smile : „ Life itself is not without risk Joy „. I would always go to him for guidance and i susspect the others did so aswell. My father told me that Ithirael or It ,as he told us to cal him , had once even saved his life. Serenthia, Lylia and Victoria or viki as she liked to be called. No they were not sisters. In fact i am told that these three were supposed to be chosen as the personal royal guard of queen Medusa. That in itself was a statment of power. Considering i was also once a guard of prince Lancelot and to this day i did not brake my promiss of protecting him. These women werent just strong oh no they were beutifull. Especialy Viki. I must admit i was a little smiten with her when she arrived. Serenthia and Lylia did not posses any ability asaid from their inhuman skills as fighters but viki had the ability to shatter even rock and steel with her scream. I must admit no one even tried to scare her even out of fun. We just couldnt imagine what would happen if she scremed. .. Category:Blog posts